clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aviator G
Aviator G (real name: Gil) is the butler of Lord Harold von Injoface. Formerly a picottio in the Underground PWN Mafia, with the rest of his Waddle G brethren, Gil was given to Harold when the baron was looking for someone to take care of his mansion. Gil, being a Waddle G, is very loyal to the baron and enjoys serving him. However, he tends to be very annoying and clumsy at times and is usually kept in a spot where he can't wreck anything. Background Gil was, like any other Waddle G, born and raised in the UPM. He was brought up under Waddle G values, with pride for the art of walking and a sense of loyalty and integrity. When he was old enough, Gil joined the UPM as a Parasol Waddle G, robbing planes for valuable items that could later be sold for money. Unfortunately, he was always rather clumsy, being the Rookie of the team. Many times he messed up his errands and risked putting all his companions in danger. However, Bugzy didn't get rid of him because he was still smart -- after all, he built the rotor-propelled flying parasols that the Parasol Waddle Gs used to float into the sky and wait for passing planes. Gil being an engineer at heart, developed a fascination for planes and secretly taught himself how to fly one. Eventually, he did the unthinkable -- instead of robbing a plane, he hijacked it and flew it down to a UPM hideout, hoping that it could be sold and make more profit than the items inside. However, the off-course plane drew the attention of PSA Agents, and the hideout had to be evacuated before anyone was caught. At this point, Bugzy decided Gil had done enough. He suspended him from doing any more gangsta activities, in fear the UPM would risks losing any more members to the USA's justice system. Gil only got away without a punishment because he was still very loyal and didn't really mean any harm -- plus, no one else knew how to make those flying parasols. A few months later, Lord Harold von Injoface again fired his butler for the seventh time in the year. It seemed everyone he hired was too lazy or smartmouthed to do a good job (not surprising, as Phi Island is inhabited only by Jerks and Fords), and the baron was getting impatient. As a last resort, he decided to get himself a Waddle G. The baron headed to the UPM's master hideout at night and met with Bugzy. Knowing this would be a chance to get a large amount of money and get Gil off his back, Bugzy handed Gil over to the baron in exchange for quite a few bags of gold. Gil was unlike any other butler Harold had ever had. He never questioned a single task he was given; he merely carried it out happily and asked for a waffle or two in return. He also assisted the baron with many of his pet mechanical projects. Soon enough, the two bonded and became inseparable. Gil still serves the baron to this day. Involvement Gil, being Harold's butler, constantly accompanies him everywhere he goes. If the baron needs assistance, Gil is always there to help. Gil is also an inventor. He writes up the blueprints for every new machine the baron thinks of, and he always builds the prototypes. Many of these prototypes go on to become patented devices and are sold by Baron Industries, which is why Harold is filthy rich. One of Gil's most impressive achievements is the design and creation of the Voulge, Harold's personal air transport. He wrote up the blueprints, set a budget, and found a construction company to do the job, all by himself. Harold approved of the idea and providing the funding, making sure to thank Gil with three times his weight in quality-made waffles. The Voulge now serves as the flying fortress and command center of the Mecha Goons, friends of the baron. They are all (secretly) vigilantes, traveling the continent and wiping out injustice wherever they find it. The only criminal organization that is safe from the Mecha Goons is the UPM, at the request of Gil himself, for fear his Waddle G brethren may be captured. The Voulge is perfect for this job, as it can fly for long distances without needing to refuel, and can also move through the water (albeit very slowly) without consuming engine fuel at all. It is also armed with several weapons for defense and attack, some of which were designed by Harold and implemented into the Voulge's blueprints. Gil is very proud of his creation and was determined to rebuild it when Kerbpuff sank it over the Lichenblossom Isles. Personality Gil tends to be childish and very annoying, making random or useless comments, being hyperactive, and overreacting to everything. He's the rookie of the Mecha Goons, always messing things up with his clumsiness and absent-mindedness. He nearly blew up Margarine Mansion trying to redirect a nearby power grid's juice into Harold's penthouse, so he could use it to simultaneously power his entire collection of waffle-makers. However, Gil is also very loyal. He may risk his life to protect Harold and the Mecha Goons, even though his attempts may be futile. He is also incapable of lying to the creatures he trusts. Gil is also peaceful, preferring not to fight, though his job as the Voulge's chief engineer forces him to be the one in charge of the ship's many turrets and weaponry. Despite being childish, Gil is a child prodigy. He is very hands-on and enjoys building inventions out of spare parts he finds and collects in the Dorkugese Jungle. He built a rotor-propelled flying parasol for the UPM's Parasol Waddle Gs to use, and he has now made an improved version for his own use, with a snack compartment and a built-in distress signal to be used in an emergency. Many of Baron Industries' products were thought of by Gil, and he makes all the blueprints and prototypes for his and the baron's devices. Quotes Gil is known for being very talkative. These are some of his crazy quotes. * (when happy) SUCCESS! SUCCESS! * (when disappointed) Failure... * {name of task} is fun! ** Walking is fun! I gain happiness from it! (alternatively: It warms my heart!) * I DEMAND WAFFLES! * WAFFLE! (shrieks, runs after waffle) * OH NOEZ! {recounts unfortunate event} AND NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIEEEEEEEE... * {person} IS HERE! He scares me... ** KERBPUFF IS HERE! He scares me... * DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIEEEEEE... * CHECKMATE! I WIN THE WAFFLES! SUCCESS! * Hush puppies? BUT I LIKE TALKING! I GAIN HAPPINESS FROM IT! * HAND OVER THE WAFFLES AND NO ONE SHALL BE INCAPACITATED! * WHAT? BUT {concept} IS/ARE CLEARLY NOT FUNCTIONAL/APPLICABLE! (states reason) ** This is Gil's way of disagreeing with something. * Perhaps conducting studies concerning {problem/issue} will lead us to a viable solution! And conducting studies is FUN! ** Gil always says this when he and company are facing a problem. * IS THERE AN ARTICLE TO BACK UP YOUR STATEMENT?! I didn't think so. (crosses arms) ** Gil's way of silencing opposition. * I liked the part where {recounts event}. ** Gil's way of recounting a fond memory or evaluating a past event. * This is the part where {explains what will happen}! ** Gil's way of planning events or dividing his time. * Insert statement here! Whee! ** What Gil says when there's nothing else to say. Dialogue ADD SOME! Trivia * Aviator G is a parody of Sailor Dee, a Waddle Dee crew member of the Halberd. * Gil hopes to get a real pilot's license someday, hence the nickname "Aviator G". For now, he's tasked with the position of chief engineer of the Voulge. ** This is because he designed the Voulge all by himself. * Harold finds him annoying, but tolerable. In order to manage Gil's antics, he has several safety measures installed in his mansion, including, but not limited to hush puppies (to stop Gil from talking so much), automated fire extinguishers, a mechanical waffle (to distract Gil), and a bomb shelter/bunker in the basement. *he once ate OVER 9000 WAFFLES at once!!!!!! * He's great at chess and other strategy games, beating the baron every single time they play. This is likely because Harold always promises him a waffle or two if he wins. * Gil's voice is high-pitched, an indication that he's still young. See also * Lord Harold von Injoface * Voulge * Mecha Goons * Waffle Goon * Waddle Gs * UPM * Rookie * Vam * Bugzy * Bugzy * Bugzy * That beetle that suplexes people. * You have no idea where this link goes. * Nevermind... Gil Gil Category:Mecha Goons